Kaze no Stgma: Take Two
by UrmixMoonstone
Summary: Kazuma has finally let go of his past and looks forward to his future with Ayano. How will this unique pair work things out? Can Kazuma really break through the bindings of his horrid past, especially with Lapis on the loose, or will Ayano's heart shatter with her first love? Sadly, I do not own Kaze no Stigma or its characters. Enriha shall always belong to Takahiro Yamato.
1. Special Training!

**Author's note: Hey guys. This is my first ever fanfiction, so gomen if it's too sucky. This scene takes place a few moments after the original season of Kaze no Stigma anime finished off. Contrary to the rating, this chapter is purely innocent, so no worries, the pervy stuff comes later. Please review. And without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**Special Training: Ayano's Pride Challenged!**

I looked up apprehensively, twisting my fingers, and looked into Father's grim face.

I was in trouble it seemed.

The outrageous part was, it totally wasn't my fault, no it was that stupid, perverted jerk-face who-

_Okay Ayano, calm down, _I thought to myself. I really couldn't afford another lapse in my tenuous self-control. _I'll just have to think of another way to get back at him, preferably when father wasn't around._

"Ayano." Father's voice called out, and I flinched slightly. As usual, he sounded calm and collected, completely opposite to me.

"Yes Father?" I replied timidly, twisting my fingers harder.

"Have you reflected upon your actions?" he asked me.

"Yes Father." I repeated.

"And…?"

"Father I am very sorry. I promise I'll work on my temper, but really father, I was provoked. Kazuma-" I began explaining myself, only to be cut off.

"What's done is done, no point wasting any more time about it. Anyways, it's not like this hasn't happened before." Jugo Kannagi said with a sigh, "You and Kazuma always had a volatile relationship. Ah, the passion of youth!"

"R-relation-ship?" I stammered, my left eye twitching slightly, "Faaather!" I started to whine, only to be cut off, AGAIN.

"No what worries me more is that attack to used on Kazuma. For the bearer of Enriha to smash of only a part of the store-house… I must say I am disappointed." Jura stated matter-of-factly, blowing on his tea.

"Hold on," I gasped, "are you saying you're disappointed that I didn't destroy the manor? That's crazy!"

"I am simply stating the fact that Enriha is one of the most powerful weapons in this world and its wielder should be able to cause colossal damage with a single strike. Blowing up the store house can hardly be counted as colossal damage" Jugo said dismissively.

I can't believe my ears. _This _is what he's complaining about. For the head of one of the most reputable clans, Father sure was strange.

Silent descended upon the room, broken only by a low snigger that quickly turned into coughs.

_Damn that Kazuma. He sure is enjoying himself._

A vein pulsed in my temple, my hands clenching into fists.

"So," my father began in a loud voice, making me jump a little. "In light of recent events, I have decided to up your training."

"Wha- but Father. I've been training with Kazuma every day, for hours at a time. I need to keep up with my school work, the finals are coming up. And Nanase and Yukari are already complaining that they don't see enough of me these days. I haven't visited the cake shop in days!" I protested loudly, starting to get up and really let him have it.

"Calm down Ayano." Father said, his voice low but authoritative. "Do you think that I don't wish that you could be released from the burden of being the next leader of the Kannagi family? Do you truly believe that I don't want you to enjoy your life to the fullest? Do you believe that I enjoy sending _you_ out to dangerous mission, my only daughter?"

I slumped down in shock. Father hadn't raised his voice, but something about his tone scared me. In his voice I heard anger… or was it remorse?

Jugo Kannagi took a deep breath before continuing: "I wish I was able to give you the world, my dear, and to shield you from it as well. However, it is not possible. I must thrust the responsibility of this clan's future upon your shoulders. The least I can do is to ensure that you are strong enough to carry that burden, strong enough to grasp your happiness and that of this family."

"Of course father, forgive me. I wasn't thinking." I whispered, my throat choked with emotion. Although I knew my father loved me dearly, it was not often that he displayed it so openly.

"So," father said, suddenly businesslike, "I don't want to interfere with your studies. Therefore, we shall start your training after your exams are over. The two months of your summer vacation should suffice. To keep you away from any distraction, you shall be shipped to Hotaru island. Our family owns that island and I myself once trained in there. Kazuma, of course, will accompany you and oversee your training."

_Wait-whaaaa?! No way, this can't be happening. Nanase and Yukari would kill me- we planned on going to the beach this summer. We even shopped for swimsuits!_

_And what's with Kazuma accompanying me?! Does my dad have no sense of preservation towards his dauther? Sending me alone to an island, with a man, with a pervert like Kazuma- anything could happen!_

My cheeks started heating up.

_Wait- focus Ayano!_

"Oh don't give me that look Ayano. You know this is for your good."

_For my good?! How could this possibly be for MY good?!_

"Ayano," father chastised me, "you know you need to get stronger. I already know how strong you are, but for the leader of the Kannagi family, I'm afraid that's not enough. You learned how to conjure the Crimson flame, but you are far from being able to control it properly. Your attacks are powerful, but not precise. There's still plenty of room for improvement."

"But we defeated Pandemonium." I mumbled pathetically.

"And you had help this time. In our future, there is great possibility that we have to face such situations again. What would you do if, say, Kazuma hadn't fought beside you? What if he decided to defend Lapis rather than you?"

Father's words cut though me. I stiffened. My hands clenched into tight fists, my nails digging into my palms.

"That would never have happened." The sharp words cuts through the tense air.

Kazuma had stood up from where he was sitting behind her. Under my bangs, I peeked up at him. He however, was glaring at father, fury etched over his handsome feathers.

Looking up at him, at his protective stance, a rush of warmth flowed through me, followed by the stinging bite of truth. Father was right, I needed to be stronger.

"It's alright, I understand." I directed my words towards father. "I'll start my training as soon as the vacations start. I need to stop depending on Kazuma."

At my words, Kazuma opened his mouth to protest, but I interrupted him.

"Really Kazuma, it's fine."

He looked at me then, those chocolate brown eyes assessing me, looking deep into mine, right through me. I managed a brittle smile, wanting to placate him.

"If you say so." He replied after a moment of thought.

And with one last look at me, he turned around and briskly left, the corner of his coat whisking out of view.


	2. A Heady Flight

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. I really spurred_ _me on to write this, also the reason why this chapter is a little too long. I gave it my best shot. The rest is up to ypu to judge. Constructive criticism will be as much appreciated as compliments, so don't hold back. And without further ado, let me present to you, chapter two of Kaze no Stigma:Take two._

* * *

**A Heady Flight**

"Remind me again, why we are driving to the port instead of just directly flying to the island?" I demanded, crossing my arms in front of my chest and trying to sound as foreboding as possible.

"Because I fucking hate airplanes." Came Kazuma's waspish reply.

His tone derailed me, so cold and emotionless that I flinched inside.

Trying my best to ignore my silent companion, I stared out the window, watching scenic view after view flash by without really looking. Kazuma has been the same cold, distant self throughout the drive and it bothered me more than it should. _What should __**I**__ care about what goes on that pervy mind of his?!_ I told myself repeatedly. And yet, although I would never admit it, I would rather have the pervert than this sinister stranger spend the summer holidays with me.

_My summer holidays. _*sigh* Just thinking about it made me feel frustrated, and sad, and furious, and is that maybe a slight bit of anticipation? I'd rather not look too closely.

Nanase and Yukari both freaked when they heard the news, both the blunette and the blonde trying to give me a piece of their mind, until of course the news of Kazuma accompanying me subsided their raging fits into snickers and suggestive winks. Even so, both the girls would miss their best friend terrible, especially since Jugo, who insisted that Ayano must not be distracted from her training. I saw Father's point. The head of the Kannagi family must not be so depended on someone. I really must improve myself. That's what I have been telling myself everyday, trying not to pout every time I heard my class mates plan for the vacation, or fret at the thought of me and Kazuma alone, cut off from the rest of the world. A small shiver of excitement rolled through me.

I fiddled with my hair, giving another sneaky peek towards Kazuma. He was looking away from me, giving me the chance to study his features without restraint. Really, he was quite handsome, with that shaggy brown mop, the strong jaw, the piercing eyes… My eyes drifted to his hands, which lay on his lap. I felt a sudden urge to reach out and grab that hand.

_Stop it Ayano!_ I scolded myself. _What the hell are you thinking?!_

Yet, looking at him, sitting by himself, mesmerized in his thoughts, I could not help but want to reach over and hug him until all his worries melting away. Both of were sitting at the back of my father's limousine, wedged at opposite corners, with a few feet between us. Right now, those few feet seemed like the distance between Heaven and Earth.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, I pressed the switch to roll down the window. A cool summer breeze wafted into the car, making me moan in appreciation to the gentle caress. Humming to myself, I slowly stuck my head out the window, giggling when the wind swept my stray locks across a ticklish spot in my neck.

_The wind… it isn't so bad after all._

I continued to fool around, humming a tune. Slowly, the wind picked up speed, causing my hair to loosen from its ponytail. Quickly, I pulled off the hair tie, letting my hair down completely.

_Whoa._ The wind in my hair felt great. Sighing in bliss, I leaned my head back, closed my eyes, and enjoyed this slice of heaven. It feels like Kazuma's fingers are caressing my hair, I thought dreamily, snuggling into the seat.

I don't know how long he was looking at me, but when I opened my eyes, I found his eyes were on my face. I could not work out his expression; half his face was in the darkness of the car, the other half illuminated by the summer sun. I drew in a sharp breath, that intense look, it… it did _things_ to me.

Again, the wind picked up. It tossed the wayward strands of my hair so that they blew right across his face; it seemed as though he was surrounded by dancing flames. He closed his eyes, releasing me from that look, only to ensnare my fiery strands in his hand. Slowly, as if without realizing it, he leaned forward, running his sensual lips over them.

_Wait, did he just…?_

My breath hitched in my throat, my heart thrummed madly. I felt a blush rising up my cheeks. I was enthralled, watching his lips brush over my hair, trying my best not to imagine his lips brushing over some _other_ parts of my body.

_What the hell am I thinking?! Get a grip Ayano, he's just a pervert who- AAAAHHHHH!_

It felt as though someone lit me in fire. A slow sultry breeze was blowing through the car, around me, enveloping me, flowing under my skin and whipping my dress up. It caressed my sensitized skin, trailing whispers of kisses as it travelled south. _No, not there!_

_"_Mmmhph" A strangled moan escaped through my clenched teeth. I saw his eyes flash open and zero in on me, taking in my flushed face, my erratic breathing. His eyes travelled down and I clenched my thighs together in response. _Why is it so erotic?_ I asked myself, trying not to hyperventilate. _Why is he doing this? Just a moment ago, he was so distant…_

A dark look crossed his face, but before I could examine it further, it disappeared, only to be replaced by his usual, cocky smirk. "Didn't know you wore those type." He said matter-of-factly, slightly tilting his head downwards. Perplexed, I looked down, following his gaze, and got hit by a thunderbolt. _WHY THAT PERVERT! THE VERY NERVE OF HIM! _Quickly, wrenching down my sundress to cover my white, lacy underwear, I gave him my patented _say-your-final-prayers_ look as I raised my arms to summon Enraiha.

Swift as the wind he controls, Kazuma sprang from his position, his hands forming shackles around my wrists as his body caged me to my seat. Shocked by his proximity, my well-honed reflexes kicked into action and I started struggling against his hold, well before my mind unfroze and started screaming for blood. Unfazed, the impertinent bastard leaned forward, "Tsk tsk tsk, Princess," his breath tickled my ear. "You're still as slow as always, I see. The time it takes you to summon Enraiha, we need to improve that, nay? Otherwise, perverts can take advantage of the sweet princess, hmmm?"

Seriously, at that moment, I swear my vision took on a red tint. Flames erupted throughout my body as I exclaimed the war cry of "_Bloody Pervert" _and got ready to skewer the said pervert.

As quickly as he came, he returned to his former position, sporting that annoyingly smug expression. Deflecting the fireballs I aimed at him, he chuckled: "Rocks to be me, I know."

* * *

The salty tang of the sea greeted us as we finally got off the car. Reluctantly, I stepped out into the harsh glare of the afternoon sun. I would rather spend a few more hours confined within the shade of the limousine and watch Ayano fidget with obvious discomfort and fury. Looking at that prolonged blush as she haughtily walked away from me with her nose in the air, I wondered whether I took it a little too far.

I watched her march right up to the dock. She was biting her lower lip, deep in contemplation. God knows what's going through that hot-head of hers. For all I know, she was planning to poison my food as revenge. Or maybe steal my jacket. She could be petty enough for that at times.

Sauntering forwards, I assessed the fine specimen of feminine beauty in front of me. She was wearing a white sundress, with large incarnadine flowers printed on it. It complimented her curves, hugging her hips snugly, before sashaying around her knees. I have it in good knowledge that underneath, she wore a sexy white thong with silk trimmings- quite a step up from her ordinary panty collection. From this position, her ass looked mighty good; my fingers itched to spank her again, if only to see her wild reaction. I smirked, remembering her reaction the last time I did that. Maybe it would be better for my health and her sanity to keep my hands to myself.

She just looks so _tempting._

Unable to resist, I sneaked up behind her, thinking maybe I'll have a little more fun with her. Before I could even raise my hand, however-

"Don't you dare, you pervert!"

So she noticed me, huh? Grinning, I stepped back a little, sneaking in a whiff of her hair in the process. Really, that exquisite aroma… It took all my restraint not to moan out load. Suddenly, Ayano turned to face me, although she refrained from looking me in my eyes. Instead, she held out her arms towards me, taking me by surprise. A blush was creeping up her cheek, until even I could feel the heat coming off her in waves. Was she doing that on purpose? Did she know how appealing she looked when she blushed?

_Probably not, _I told myself, _that airhead has no idea. _

When I didn't do anything, she snapped. "What the hell are you waiting for, you freak?! Hurry up and take me to the island! I want to get there before sundown." I looked at her face wonderingly. Then burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha." The look she was giving me could cause even the ugliest youma to run screaming for their mamas, but I just-couldn't-stop-laughing. Finally clutching my sides, I looked up at her dumbfounded face. "D-do you really think I am _flying_ you there?" I asked her between snickers. She simply looked at me, her golden-brown eyes wide, like a curious kitten's. _Damn she's cute like this._

"We're taking a boat silly."

"A-a boat?"

Her tone piqued my curiosity. I looked at her closely as I replied.

"Yeah, your father arranged everything. Get ready for a pleasure cruise Princess. We'll be at the island in a couple of hours."

"C-couple of hours?" She stammered. All the earlier colour in her face drained away, leaving her pale. She jerkily looked back towards the dock, watching the various boats and ships sailing by. A tiny whine escaped from her. She looked… dizzy.

_Wait a sec… could that be?_

For the second time, the hilarity of the situation got the best of me. I roared out laughing, always watching Ayano's face as she flushed again, this time from embarrassment.

"You get sea-sick Princess?" I asked her, as innocently as possible. She just gave me a dirty look.

"Well, no helping it. I'll go get a bucket for you. We must depart soon, the crew has to return to the port after dropping us off."

"What- NO!" Ayano's outburst startled me a little. I didn't realize it was that bad. "Just carry me, stupid Kazuma." She ordered, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Princess, no can do." I decided to toy with her a little.

"But- why?!" she whined.

"You're damn heavy."

I looked at her with the most deadpan expression I could managed. I expected her to call forth Enraiha then and there, but she surprised me by sticking out her tongue at me and turning away sharply. Intrigued, I looked down at her, as she watched the dock with clear apprehension in her amber eyes. I sighed.

_Since when was I so wrapped around her finger?_

Shaking my head, I went for a quick work to the chauffeur, informing him of the change in plans. Then, strolling back to the airhead, treating myself to another view of that fantastic ass on the way, I leaned down and picked her up, bridal-style.

"Hey! What are you-"

Her weak protests cut off as I summoned the winds and lifted us into the air. Her eyes widened comically, as if she was unsure whether I was kidding or not. I held her reassuredly against me, maybe a little harder than usual. She didn't complain.

"Well Princess, I'll be sure to ask for a pay rise."

* * *

The final rays of the sun fell on the crimson flames of hair, illuminating them in breathtaking ferocity. Ayano had fallen asleep half-way through our 'flight', snuggling into me for warmth. My arms ached a little, but I put it in the back of my mind. Flying with her, here, neither on earth nor in the heaven, flying with her so close to me that we could be counted as one, her heat enveloping me, intoxicating me… it was liberating, enthralling… exhausting.

Dimly, a dark silhouette rose out of the opulent sea. Hotaru Island.

I looked down at the sleeping her in my arms. Her hair was a mess, her nose a little pink from the cold wind, and her dress was lifted back up, giving me a satisfying view of her underwear.

_Oh yes, very satisfying indeed._

I chuckled to myself. That airhead had no idea, even though her dress was in that state for most of the journey. Not that I minded.

I tensed up as we neared the island, expecting to be stopped at any moment. Apparently, a powerful barrier had been created around the island, surrounding it like a huge sphere. Only those of the Kannagi blood could pass through.

All day, I was worried about this, fretting whether I, abandoned by the family, could enter their sacred grounds. Jugo had assured me that I most definitely could, that no matter my history, my parentage could not be altered, but I wasn't so optimistic. And yet, without any trouble, I landed softly on the sandy beach, my knees bending at the impact.

"Well Princess, looks like I worried you for no reason." I breathed in her ear. I just stood there for a moment, looking down at the girl in my arms. _Looks like fortune hadn't abandoned me afterall._ The bittersweet thought crossed my mind.

The sun had nearly gone down the horizon, when Ayano slowly awoke in my arms. Seeing her down gently, I started walking forwards before she could notice the moistness in my eyes.

"The crew already brought our luggage over. The villa is a little further in." I called back to her. Then, on a spur-of-the-moment decision, I turned back, looked her straight in the eyes, and said:

"Oh, and I could see your panties all though the ride."

* * *

_Well guys, that's it for this chapter._

_I wonder whether Kazuma will live long enough to appear in the next chapter. That last comment might not have been too good for his health. Or will Ayano take her fiery burst of passion out on Kazuma on some other way?_

_Well, it's for me to know and you to figure. And with that happy thought, I shall now poof off and let you give me some awesome reviews. :3_


	3. Satin and Silverware

_A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the late post. Gomen, gomen! I've been just so busy, what with my school being open and my O'Levels results being published. My results weren't as good as I hoped for, but my parents are happy, so who am I to complain? :P_

_Anyways, enough with me prattling like a self-centered delinquent. On with the story!_

* * *

**Satin and Silverware**

Nursing my sore arm, I padded into the dining hall. It was a small, but cozy room, consisting of several shelves full of cutlery and snacks, a refrigerator tucked into a corner, and a neat little mahogany table, at which Ayano was currently seated, going through a bazillion of cakes at godly speed. I chuckled lightly at her coping mechanism.

She heard me. The flurry of arms and silverware abated, to reveal her slender arms holding a fork with a piece of cake speared at its end, frozen midway in air. The look she gave left no doubt that the slightest provocation would lead to that piece of cake to be replaced by my eyes.

So there was absolutely no way that I would _**not**_ tease her.

Putting a big, fat smile on my face, I slouched towards her, keeping a sharp eye on the fork in her hand. She eyed me as I drew closer, suspicions evident in her face. I stopped about two feet from her, out of her range of fire*, but just barely. Then, as she still glared at me, I leaned forwards, invading her personal space, and praying she wouldn't take a swipe at my face. Her amber eyes widened suddenly, but otherwise she showed no reaction to my action. Leaning closer to her, I whispered in her ear,

"_Hey."_

It was a move that I used often, a move that was brilliant in its simplicity, only requiring me to lower my pitch a little so that my voice sounded dark and seductive. It had driven god-knows-how-many women crazy enough to accompany me to god-knows-how-many love hotels, yet Ayano remained unaffected. I would expect nothing less from that stubborn, headstrong girl. She was strong-willed to a fault. It was one of the things that I loved about her.

"… _loved about her?"_

My wayward thought startled me enough that I slightly drew back. I stared at her face as I tried to make sense of my jumbled thoughts. Her face was impassive, although a faint tinge of pink in her cheeks showed that she was not completely oblivious to my charms. This pleased me.

Leaning forwards again, I stuck out my thumb and brushed off the crumbs that were plastered around her lips, while my other hand rested on the table, thus efficiently trapping her. I popped the thumb into my mouth, my tongue savoring the feel of the bits of delicious chocolate and the even more delectable, unique flavor that belonged to Ayano- a flavor that I came across fewer times than I would prefer.

"Delicious." I murmured salaciously, giving her a smutty grin. Her lack of response was beginning to worry me.

Then I noticed the burn on the table- a dark mark that was spreading at an alarming rate across the table, its origin the palm of the flame-brain's hand as it rested on the table's surface. I backed away quickly, wanting to put some distance between us, and backtracked across the room. Hurrying out the door, I risked a glance back. A dark aura was surrounding Ayano, her eyes gleaming red like a youma's. The sight could have been hilarious, if only it hadn't been so terrifying. "Try not to burn the place down." I told her, before shutting the door with a bang, and not a moment too soon. The echoes of the sound of a fork hitting the door could be still heard as I made my way towards the bedroom.

* * *

_This is going to be a problem._

I was musing to myself, trying to decide on the best course of action when I heard the door open. Ayano sauntered in, and my mind went blank.

_What the hell?!_

Her incarnadine hair was still wet from a shower, drops of rubies sparkling and glittering as they caught the light; skin slightly flushed, amber eyes sleepy. Her indecently thin satin nightwear barely reaching her thighs, her long, smooth legs exposed in all their glory.

Completing the picture of perfection, her "nightwear" was gauzy enough to reveal that a fundamental part of her underwear was missing.

My throat went dry as my eyes involuntarily scanned her bosom. Never before this had I wished so strongly for X-ray vision. Then again, the material of her garment left little to the imagination.

She froze at my sight. Too late, I realized that she had noticed where my eyes were burning holes in her dress. A heat wave exuded out of her before she summoned Enraiha in record time as she stormed at me. Flustered, I couldn't put up my wind shield before she got too close, and had to resort to the old-fashioned method.

With a loud _thump_, Ayano landed on her butt, my legs pinning her down as I held her hands over her head. She struggled violently, her hair flailing, her eyes screaming for blood. Never had I been so turned on by someone who, for all intents and purposes, planned on maiming me for life.

"**Lemme go- lemme go, you PERVERT. LET. ME. GO. I swear, I'll kill you, you bastard. KAZUMA!"**

At that moment, I nearly believed her.

"Calm down, Pri—aarrgh!"

As she made another furious attempt for freedom, my knees slipped on the thin satin, simultaneously pushing up the thin material and pushing her down on the floor with me hovering a few inches above her.

_Uh oh._

Dead silence fell. Ayano just lay there, amber eyes huge, lips slightly parted to accommodate her breathing. To my best guess, her fury had just overflowed to the point where her body could not take it anymore and simply froze.

This would be my best chance at escape, except that _my_ body seemed to have frozen as well. Adrenaline, excitement, desire, trepidation… it was just _too much._ Her scent invaded my senses, her soft body, separated by that almost non-existent garment, evoked carnal responses in mine. It would be only too easy to lean down, cross that gap between us, to claim her as mine, to _make_ her mine…

_Get a grip Kazuma. Do you have a death wish or what?!_

Finally, from the muddle of feelings, self-preservation won out. I stood up jerkily, acutely aware of the highly aroused state my body was in and praying to god that Ayano wouldn't notice the slight bulge in my pants. I hurried across the room, desperately in need of a cold shower, pausing only to pick up the towel that Ayano had discarded to deliver her deathblow, and looked back when I was at the door. She was still lying there, petrified, the dress pulled up to reveal the delectable skin of her taunt stomach. My eyes greedily moved downwards, over her lacy white panties and long, smooth legs. I gulped- a relatively minor reaction to the havoc that went through my body at the sight. It took all my restraint not to go back and bury myself in her. Instead, I shrugged off my jacket, and as I left the room, I threw it across the room so that it landed on her thunder-struck face.

* * *

I listened carefully but heard nothing outside the bath. _Maybe she's still frozen there._ The thought caused me to chuckle half-heartedly. Seriously though, her lack of response was worrying. Anyone who knew her would expect her to beat down the door and burst in to deliver her vengeance. And anyone who knew me would agree that my luck wasn't good enough for me to simply escape her wrath unscathed. Something was amiss.

Contemplating the situation, I dried myself using Ayano's towel. Her scent clung to the fabric, and its effect on me was unparalleled. It almost rendered my cold shower useless.

Shaking my head at my own audacity, and mentally steeling myself to face the _wrath of the Titan_, I stepped out of the bathroom, taking a short detour to the living room where our luggage still remained. Pulling on a pair of pajamas, I slowly made my way to the sole bedroom of the bungalow. Slipping inside the room, I paused for a fraction, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, before venturing onwards.

_So she actually recovered, huh?_

I quickly scanned the room, taking in the open window and thankful for the moonlight seeping in, expecting her lurking in a corner, ready for ambush. I immediately spotted her flaming hair, but for the life of me, I simply **could not** believe my eyes.

There she was, lying on middle of the enormous bed, cocooned in a comforter or two, with her back to me, as if without a single worry in the world.

_Who is this girl and what has she done to __my__ Ayano._

_And more importantly, since when was Ayano such a fucking tease?_

I cautiously crept forwards, determined to check whether the girl lying so peacefully on the bed was the same airheaded Princess of the Kannagi family who was famous for her short-temper and destructive ability, even if I had to put my life at stake.

"Get out."

Her arctic voice stopped me in my tracks. Well, there's the anger I've been looking for. But still… this is different. Ayano was never this…_ cold._ No, she's the opposite of cold. Something was truly amiss.

Ignoring her command, I quickly slithered into the bed, my sense on hyper alert, ready to jump out at the first sign that she was hiding Enraiha under the sheets. No such thing. Hesitantly, I lay down beside her, as close as it was possible without actually touching her.

"I told you to get out, you pervert."

I realized that she was trying very hard to keep her tone cols, but being the hot-headed flame Princess that she definitely was, she couldn't stop a hint of fury from lacing her command. It made me smile.

"Stop being so cold, Princess, it doesn't suit you." I whined in my most annoying voice. "Where do you suppose I should go? There's just one bed in the entire island."

Her quiet gasp told me that she had been quite unaware of the fact. Jugo had truly outdone himself this time; he seemed determined to couple me up with his daughter, no matter the various failures of the past.

"Go to hell." I heard Ayano mumble into the sheets, her voice already back to normal. From her tone, I was pretty sure she was pouting. Her lack of violent reaction had already ceased to bother me much. True, it had seemed that she had been restraining herself in the past few weeks after Jugo 'told her off' for destroying the store-house, but I could never imagine her self-restraint stretching this far.

She never ceased to amaze me.

Smirking, I moved a little closer, letting her warmth seep into me as her scent enfolded me. I inhaled it greedily. _Really, this is turning into some sort of fetish,_ I thought sleepily, burrowing my nose into her loose hair. Watching the moonlight engulf her pliant form like liquid silver, I slowly drifted off to oblivion, in the safety of my little piece of heaven.

* * *

_So,that's it for now. The wonderful reviews for the previous chapters have already spurred me on to start on Chapter 4. This chapter was basically all fluff, and some readers may not like Kazuma being all gooey at times, and the fact that this chapter basically does nothing for the plot. I just wanted to show the slight softness that Ayano was causing in Kazuma's personality and basically wanted a KazxAno chapter before the the plot heats up._

_Hope you guys aren't too disappointed. Reviews will be thoroughly appreciated. ^.^_


	4. Enraiha Under House Arrest!

**Enraiha Under House Arrest?!**

I was faced with a dilemma. I've been pondering over it for quite some time, but still couldn't come up with an answer. Time was running out.

_Strawberry or vanilla?_

I hungrily stared down at the cakes, wondering which one to have for breakfast. But I Just. Could. Not. Choose. Damn! I've been non-functional ever since this morning, when I woke up and… and…

_Do not dwell. Do not dwell._

Chanting the mantra in my head, I gave up and decided to finish off both the cakes. Munching on their cakey goodness, I wondered how long it would be until fresh food ran out. _What would we do then?_ I pondered half-heartedly. The pantry was stocked when we arrived in the island. Come to think of it, who brought our luggage that day? I had assumed Father had paid delivery people to do the job, but only Kannagi family members could set foot on this island.

_Maybe he had someone from the family do it then… probably not someone of much importance._

I brushed off the thought quickly and resumed savoring my breakfast. When I was done, I quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and made my way to the living room, where our luggage was still present. Giving Kazuma's leather bag a baleful glare, I dragged my pink trolley to the bedroom. The _only_ bedroom.

*sigh*

_What was Father thinking?!_ I asked myself for the hundredth time, setting the bag down. Looking over my shoulder at the bed, I could just make out a mop of messy brown hair. Now, his body was swathed in the sheets-thank god for that! This morning, I was rudely awakened to find his half-naked body entangled with mind, with his legs around my bare thighs and his hands circling my chest, just below my breast. The only reason I didn't slice him up and feed him to youmas right then and there was that when I swiveled around to confront him, his sleeping face was just inches from mine, and damn him, he just looked so peaceful! It was a novelty for me, for anyone, seeing Kazuma in that state, with his defenses down, looking so… _vulnerable._

Shaking my head, I mentally berated myself for going soft, before glaring at the sleeping male in the room. It was nearly noon, and he still didn't look like he was waking up any time soon. _Lazy bastard._

Turning my attention to my bag, I unzipped it, hoping to find something light and comfortable. Due to all the rush of the exams and preparation for the ridiculously long training session, I couldn't pack up myself and Yukari and Nanase volunteered to do it for me. Last night, I wore the first thing my hands grabbed. Obviously, the embarrassingly revealing lingerie had been their idea of a joke, and albeit the consequences, I appreciated their efforts to cheer me up.

Smiling serenely at my friends' thoughtfulness, I dug my searching hands into the bag.

_That's strange…_

I ripped open the bag and dumped its contents on the floor.

_This can't be happening!_

Pieces of clothes littered the floor; triangular scraps of fabric, shapeless jumble of frills, satin and silk… And through the bundle of clothes much too embarrassing to even contemplate putting on, a rectangular piece of paper poked out.

In a daze, I retrieved the card. Written across it, in fancy cursive, were the words:

_**This is as much a present for Kazuma as it is for you Ayano. Enjoy!**_

"Nanase… Yukari…" I whispered, a maniacal gleam in my eyes, as a smoldering piece of paper drifted down on the floor, slowly turning into ash.

_Meanwhile, in a certain cake-shop…._

"Achhoooo!"

Yukari and Nanase looked at each other in mild amusement, each rubbing their noses with a 'kerchief.

"It sure is not the same without Ayano here," commented Nanase sadly.

"No, it totally is not! But we shouldn't be too selfish. She need some quality time with Kazuma, they need to work things out," consoled Yukari.

"Do you think she found out about the clothes yet?" Nanase asked apprehensively. "She must have." Yukari replied.

Both girls looked at the other, fear clear in their eyes.

"D-don't worry," Nanase tried to sound convincing, "It's Ayano, s-she really wouldn't hurt us. And Uncle Jugo was the one who came up with it. He promised to protect us, remember? We have nothing to worry about!"

Yukari looked a little relieved, but both girls still had their doubt. It was true that the leader of the Kannagi family himself requested this of the girls and they knew how much Ayano respected her father. Then again, their friend wasn't known as the hot-headed princess of the Kannagi family for nothing.

Far, far away, in a mystical island out in the sea, the said hot-headed princess was still on her knees on the floor, frozen with shock. Bikinis, swimsuits and lingeries littered around her.

"Wow Princess."

A husky voice broke through her trance as a large hand reached down to pull a particularly revealing white bikini top from the offending pile.

Ayano wheeled around, and behind her stood none other than Kazuma Yanagi in all his bare-chested glory, with his sleep-tousled hair, spinning the apparel around his index finger, a fat smirk plastered across his ruggedly handsome face.

Ayano's face turned the colour of her hair.

"I must say, I quite approve of your wardrobe Princess." Kazuma continued nonchalantly, as he fought to ignore how his body reacted to seeing Ayano kneeling before him in her "nightdress".

"Looks like my summer will not be as boring as I predicted." Smirking, Kazuma dropped the top on Ayano's lap.

"Be sure to wear that some time Princess. Sometime soon."

Ayano was at a loss for words. What did that pervert mean? Was he actually _flirting_ with her? Wait, that can't be… He was probably teasing her. Wait, when did he wake up?! How come she didn't hear him sneak up behind her? What's going on?!

"**That's way too many questions!"**

Ayano screamed in her head, her eyes going in spiral turns. She felt dizzy.

"Get _dressed_ fast Princess. We need to get started with your training. Meanwhile, I'll go get a **cold **shower. Something tells me I'll be needing one quite often in this island." With that, Kazuma and his smutty grin disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a flustered Ayano behind.

It took some time for the meaning of his words to sink into Ayano's muddled brain. As soon as the realization struck her, birds were seen to scatter from the treetops as a shriek of "**PERVERT"** shook the entire island.

"Die Kazuma, DIE!"

I followed the constant stream of cussing and death threats to the beach, chuckling with humor. It seems as though I was never too far from the Princess' mind. As I neared the source of the ruckus, the power in the air told me that Enraiha was out as caution must be maintained. But that thought fled from my mind when Ayano finally came into view.

_Holy fuck!_

She was actually wearing the bikini that I had toyed with this morning. What a fucking tease!

_Easy there, Kazuma. Stop acting like a freaking teenager going through puberty._

Mentally castigating myself, and thanking kami that I decided to wear loose shorts, I walked forward as if I wasn't aware of my raging hard on. Training was going to be a challenge, that's for sure.

Ayano still wasn't aware of my presence, too intent on the cussing out she was giving me. I used that time to feast my eyes on her form. I've never seen her so exposed and frankly, I quite enjoyed the change.

I was wondering whether I could go back to the bungalow to…erm, find some release, undetected, when Ayano finally took notice of me. She saw me ravishing her with my eyes, and turned a worrying shade of puce. No surprise there.

"Ready Princess?" I tried to put on my pokerface, knowing it was time to get serious. She simply gave me a dirty look before turning towards me and slightly lowering Enraiha.

"Okay, we'll start with some basic stuff. I'll throw wind walls at you at increasing intervals, which you will have to break. No dodging."

"Sounds simple enough." Ayano had an arrogant smirk on her face. Which made it a little easier for me to utter my next words.


End file.
